Howling Moon Apocalpse
by Warriorsdizzy
Summary: Immortal souls vanish in the darkest of the night, while curses and blessings linger, death and life, future and past. The wolves of Guided Stars, and the foxes of Death Path. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Prologue

The wolf stuttered, yet he soon regained his footage. He had know knowledge what-so-ever what was going on and why everything was happening so quickly, but it was, and he could do nothing about it.

Remembering details from the night before, he had come to a conclusion.

What ever was happening was happening for a reason which was this; death in a fox.

A fox. That's what it was. Just a plain, ol', stupid fox. Was that why he was worried and seemed drunk?

Midnight black with a white paw. Wings could sprout and dark matter could seize. All so fast. The world so fast. His life so fast. Stupid. Just stupid.

Idiotic.

That fox.

It was taunting him, eating up his insides.

Until he would finally crash.

* * *

A petite fox kit opened her eyes groggily, wondering what had come upon her and her litter mates the previous day. It was all a blur. Turning around, her bushy tail whisked upon a cold dirt spot that lay next to her. Wasn't Lemon suppose to be there? And where was Berry? Bramble?

...Mother?

It came to her. The large wind that had ate everything in the forest surrounding her, that had brought deaths upon deaths, her alone was the survivor.

She couldn't help but cry. She bawled, actually. What had happened was so fast. All so fast. The world so fast. Her life so fast. Stupid. Just stupid.

Idiotic.

She would always be taunted by the destruction.

And there would come the day that she would finally crash.

**Prologue! What did you think? Was it way too fast? Do I need to re-do it? Help appreciated ^^**

**Reviews are appreciated as well :)**

**I just made up some freaky names, and the Lemon name is a bit, eh. BUT I have some better names for the main characters, so yep. If that irks you, don't panic ;)**

**--Skyler**


	2. Chapter One

"Honestly, what are you trying to prove?"

In the darkness, voices murmured to one another, and the scent of fear lingered in the shadows.

"I'm not trying to prove anything! I just need to see-know something," a voice with a bit more fear had replied. "...Be careful. And watch out for Her."

"Pardon?"

"You shall see; shall soon see. Yet when cursed, you shall never come back, understand?

The darker figure's eyes slitted. "I have no knowledge of what your talking about, but for now, I suppose I will wait and see. Fare-well."

"Watch out for the Dark Matter."

* * *

With that last word, the darker figure padded out the shadow-lit cave, and into the dark night, never knowing when or if he'd return.

Leaves scattered across the clearing, crunching beneath almost quite pads. The chilly breeze ruffled the guest's fur, and it pounded against her face. Wasn't is suppost to be Spring?

Guess not.

Freezing snow still pelted the ground, mixed with oddly-colored leaves and dirt. As the leaves crackled, the snow thawed from the pressure her paw's brought. Although visiting this unknown territory, she was alone, not a voice murmured from the trees nor hills, the only _thing_ with her was the wind.

A seldom tear stroked against her cheek, and she remembered about two years ago, when she was alone like this, when she had nobody but the wind.

It was all so common.

Yet, when a few minutes had past, which actually seemed like ages upon ages, she heard a howl.

A lone howl.

So she wasn't alone.

Her bushy tail waved in the frost-bitten air, and her black fur rubbed against the snow.

She was ready to defend herself at all costs, if it even meant killing the wolf, so she guessed it to be.

So first she would try to be camouflaged , although that was rather hard to to considering she was black, and the water that stay frozen on the ground was a silky white.

At least she was more petite then a wolf, so that meant she could get into a small den, one in which the wolf couldn't. But looking around, she couldn't find any. Nothing at all except for trees and dead brush.

How special was that?

So, she'd have to make a den, if she had time.

The howl had stopped, but her fur still bristled and her ears were still checking all areas close to her in case the large dog had come her way. Better safe than sorry.

She began to dig. About four feet down she was blocked off by frozen dirt that wouldn't even budge.

Four feet is good enough, right?

She had then began to dig _in_ the hole, to the side. The hole itself looked large enough where she could get in but not the wolf. But there was this one thing that hadn't crossed her mind earlier.

The wolf can dig, to.

She automatically stopped digging, and just rested there, eyes big and wide with terror and tail flicking nervously.

Yet she soon calmed down, considering it's been hours since she heard the howl, and she didn't even smell the scent of a large dog. So maybe she was safe. Or maybe, just maybe, it was a matter of seconds before He would find her.

Moments after he had howled, the wold padded down a steep hill, utterly ignoring the harsh wind that pounded against his face. He had howled in hopes of finding someone, but it turned out it was another dead end. Although, he could feel some creature that was present, close to him.

Defiantly smaller than him. Yet; was that power escaping from the creature?

Of course not, for power was not real, in his heart at least.

But he was wrong. Entirely, horribly wrong.


End file.
